Brisingr Shur'tugal
by Aramus Shurtugal
Summary: As the end of the long war with Galbatorix draws near, doubts are confronted, secrets revealed; prophecies fulfilled. "We stand upon the edge of a knife, one breath, and all ends."
1. Aftermath

This is from another site if it looks familiar.

Chapter One:Aftermath

After battles there is always crying, weeping, and mourning. But that doesn't mean that knowing that it would happen made the sounds any easier to bear. Blood flowed in small trickles down the streets of Feinster that sloped, already starting to pool in places where one of the machines of war that the Varden used had created a dip in the stone. All thoughts that wars were glorious had been banished from the minds of all in the city.

What was glorious about small children crying out for their fathers, and some even for their mothers? While the older children herded the younger around the blood, even though the hems of the girls dresses were already soaked in the red liquid. No, there no doubt in any of the people of the city's mind, war was destruction.

Eragon skirted a pile of bodies while Saphira, not wanting to get her marvelous hide dirty, flew a good fifty feet above the carcasses. As he walked toward the center of the city, which was where the Varden leaders were had set up their headquarters, many stopped him and asked him to heal a loved one, desperation burning in their eyes. How could he refuse them? So each time someone asked he followed after them and either eased the dying one's passing, or heal a wound as best he could.

It was many hours before he reached the center of the city, though not on summons. Had he been summoned he would be flying on Saphira, though now he wished that he had, to avoid all the spoils of war around him. He hoped to talk with Nasuada about what she had decided to do next and, if she did not know yet, help her to map out a plan.

He turned the corner of a half building, that might have at one point been the main house of a noble, if the many smaller buildings and the crushed gate could amount to anything. It was in the large courtyard that Nasuada had set up her double tent.

The command tent was red, which was rather foolish as it was a red tent among gray stone and stood out like a black sheep in a white flock, while the smaller tent next to it, which was gold, was Nasuada's personal sleeping arrangement. He could sense, without really trying to sense, as he had gotten rather good at being attune to the world around him, that there was a meeting going on.

_If I haven't been summoned, I won't intrude. Don't you think so Saphira?_

That is, Saphira's gentle voice resounded in his head, _unless we perchance left before the messenger found us._

But then, Eragon said back to her, Nasuada would have had a magician contact us.

But, what if the messenger of which I earlier spoke of didn't arrive to the command tent to tell Nasuada that he could not find us?

Eragon tried in vain to gather some comeback. But, as always, Saphira had backed him into a corner that he couldn't find a way out of, so to speak. He said the one thing that suddenly came to his mind.

_Well, that's a shame then, because I was going to say that I wanted to go flying with you and that-_

He got no further than this, for it was at this moment in time that Saphira landed heavily in front of him, probably shaking the people in the command tent, and snaked her head close to him.

_You should have mentioned that sooner, then I wouldn't have argued with you. Hop on little one, I'll take you back to your tent, flimsy little thing, and you can put on one of the saddles._

Should have mentioned it sooner then.

He said ruefully to himself as he nimbly climbed up her foreleg. Once he had settled down as comfortably as he could, what with riding without a saddle. Saphira took off into the air, though more gentle than usual considering her rider wasn't sitting in a dragon saddle.

Gliding over the city with just the birds for company might have made other people lonely. But for a dragon Rider and his dragon, it was all that they wished for. Time to be alone with each other. Granted, doing so without a saddle was rather uncomfortable for the rider, and Saphira couldn't do any steep dives, but it was still amazing.

It wasn't long before Saphira was circling his blue tent, which was set in the middle of the Varden's tent, with about a hundred feet around it with nothing there, they were scared of him and he knew it. Scared yet adoring. Saphira alighted on the ground, and he jumped lightly off her. He looked on the inside of his pantleg, even that short ride without a saddle had started to wear away the threads. He walked into his tent.

The only furniture in the tent was a cot, probably softer than that of the others in the Varden, but still hard. The only other things in the room were his bow, his quiver, his shield, and two packs, he had separated his belongings into the two packs, one of them held the things that he would immediately be needing when the Varden were on the march, and the other held what he didn't need, Domia Abr Wyrda, his clothes, the copy of his poem at the Agaeti(sp?) Blodhren, and many other lesser things that needed not to be mentioned.

He strode over to the pack that held his clothes and picked a blue elven pair of pants, to replace the one which had started to be worn away by Saphira's scales. After changing into the new pair of pants, he went over to where the two saddles that he had rested. Picking up the molded one he started to walk out of the tent.

_Little one, I would rather use the one that Brom made._

Why so?

He asked walking back and picking up the one made of deerskin.

_I just feel that it would be a good way of honoring the dead to wear something that they made with their own hands. Do you not think so?_

I would rather use the molded one, it reminds me of Oromis.

But I will be the one to be carrying you, and I wish for the one that Brom made.

Very well, Saphira.

It wouldn't have even helped him to argue with her, because he was already strapping on the flexible saddle. After tying the last knot he climbed easily up her foreleg and strapped himself in with deft hands. Saphira, before he had finished with the last one, roared and then leaped up into the air.


	2. The Joy Of Flight

Chapter Two:The Joy Of Flight

She took off in a great upward lift of strong-hind-legs, Saphira caught a strong wind that blew southward. She flapped twice with her powerful wings and turned her face into the wind, she tilted her wings upward and went shooting upwards, caught in the stronger winds of the higher alttitude. She tilted downwards until she was almost straight up and down. She could feel the joy and thrill rolling off Eragon in changing waves, she picked up speed , but she knew that she would be able to pull up in time. About fifty feet from the ground she pulled up and flapped a few times to stop their rapid journey to earth.

_Like I've told you, my wings will be sore tomorrow, but it's worth it._

You went faster that time, did you practice?

Yes, in my few free moments.

I thank you kindly, O great and wise dragon, for letting me, your lowly servant, fly on you.

Saphira snorted, a small flame flickered out and singed a bird flying nearby.

_If you call me great or wise again I will fly upside down until you faint_.

It was an idle threat, as she would never be able to harm her Rider in any way. She knew that her little one would be grinning like a complete-senseless-idiot by now. She turned back towards the Varden, even though they weren't that far away.

Thorn beat his wings once for altitude before spreading his wings out and gliding, he looked down at the lake, it's water looking white underneath a cloud, and then at Murtagh, who was swimming in said lake. He chuckled when he remembered what had brought them here. They were supposed to be looking for Varden spies in Dras Leona, but Leona lake nearby had been a tempting relief from all of the heat of summer. It had been blazing hot for Murtagh, he was after all only human, but the heat was welcome for the young dragon, after the cold winter and late spring that they had had this year. Thorn smiled down at his Rider before quickly transitioning from a gliding position, to a diving position. He rolled his wings forward in their sockets and tilted his body down, the earth quickly rushed up to meet him. At what he judged to be a safe distance he drew up and flapped to lose the momentum that he had built up. Congratulating himself on a dive-well-done, he lowered himself gracefully to the water, much like the way he had seen a swan do once.

He swam over to Murtagh and nudged the young human, successfully shoving him a few feet, which Thorn found amusing, somehow.

"Thorn, you know that if someone were to see you acting like a small dragon hatchling, what would they say?"

_They would say_, Thorn stated in amusement, not quite over the look on his Rider's face as he placed a hand over his heart. _That I am very wise in knowing that without play my Rider becomes dull, and dwells on depressing thoughts. _

"But what if they themselves are very young and foolish?"

Thorn snorted, turning the water in front of his snout to steam from the flame that flickered out. He could not understand how his Rider could pursue a topic that could be so unimportant, after all, Thorn could not see how discussing about what a passerby would think of him would benefit them.

_It won't benefit us in that kind of way. But in benefits the mind, think Thorn. I can't see myself thinking serious thoughts while swimming, could you?_

Thorn smiled in amusement as he considered what his Rider had said, and found it to be true. He knew no one besides Galbatorix who could think serious thoughts while swimming, it was impossible to the young dragon.

_I do believe that you have won this debate, after all. No one that I know of can think serious thoughts while swimming. _

Murtagh suddenly looked very serious as he looked past Thorn and frowned. Suddenly something dawned in his Rider's eyes, but it was too quick for Thorn to catch it.

_Thorn, don't look behind you._ Murtgah sounded scared. _Saphira is there, and she looks angry. _

Actually believing Murtagh, Thorn froze and gathered his muscles together. But the look that suddenly came on Murtagh's face stopped him, there was pure enjoyment. Thorn looked at Murtagh in surprise before he understood, by then Murtgah was holding his sides and laughing, hysterically.

_I'll give you something to laugh at._

Thorn stated with a roar of annoyance, how dare his Rider mess with him, he wouldn't hurt him, of course, but he could do things to him. Thorn reared up and dived down into the water, he went around fifty feet below the surface and then turned. He spotted his Rider and swam toward him, pumping his wings at half-wing-span to propel himself through the water. He put himself to where Murtgah would be about where the saddle would normally be, and gave a powerful shove to push himself up into the air. He heard a scream of excitement from his Rider and gave a dragon smile, this would be fun. With a great heave he spread his wings and pumped down, lifting his red-scaled-body up into the air.

Catching an upwind, he tilted his body backwards and let the wind fill his wings and carry him up. What he reached what he thought was a suitable height, he rolled completely in a circle and shook his clingy Rider off. He watched his Rider fall for a couple seconds before diving after him, then he did something that only a dragon used to his Rider falling off could do, he caught his Rider in his hind claws without even breaking the skin.

_Thorn, let me down,_ His Rider said in protest to his roughhousing. _This is not the way that a dragon and his partner are supposed to act._

Thorn let out a laugh that sounded like boulders bouncing off one another.

_And yet it was you, you, who merely minuted ago were saying that playing is good for the mind._

I meant humans then, not dragons.

Still trying to prove your point? Would you like to drop again?

No to the first question and no to the second. Now please let me down.  
  
_Have it your way._

Thorn opened his claws and let his Rider drop, he knew that if his Rider truly got afraid that he would use his strange-red-magic to stop his fall. He laughed again and dived down into the cool of the water, right close to his Rider. Making a huge wave of water rush away from him and touching his Rider as he fell into the water. When his Rider came up, Thorn could see the anger in his Rider's eyes, but it only cause him further enjoyment.  
_  
That was not funny, Thorn, I could have died._

Thorn couldn't help letting out a triumphant laugh.

_You survived didn't you, you'll live. and besides, now you know to never talk back to a dragon._

Thorn looked up at the ever-stretching-blue-sky, and judged what time it was by the position of the sun. He could have judged by how hungry he was, but that was an inexact method, and he wanted to improve his ability to tell time by the sun. He frowned when he noticed what time it and gave a sigh, it was well after the time for them to be getting back, sometimes being the only Rider for the wrong side could be trying.

_Come Small One, it is time to go. Gather your things from where you left them, I'll meet you on shore._

Murtagh frowned but started swimming towards the shore, which wasn't very far away considering how deep the water was here. Thorn dived down into the darkness of the lake, down at far as he could, and settled himself on the bottom of the lake for a second. He lowered himself to the ground, loving the feeling of the water around him. And pushed himself off, letting himself float swiftly to the surface in the amount of time that he knew it would take his Rider to get ashore. He sighed when he reached the surface and swam over to the shore, getting there just as his Rider finished slipping into his shirt. He stood still as Murtagh slipped the saddle onto him and strapped it in place. When his Rider got on and strapped himself in Thorn spread his wings and shoved himself into the air. Using his tail he angled himself towards Dras Leona, back towards the heat.


	3. The Sorrow Of Searching

Chapter Three:The Sorrow Of Searching

Cold, dark, damp, the feeling of being alone. The young dragon hatchling shuddered and drew back deeper into the small crevice that he had shoved himself into, where were his friends? There had to be someone out there, there had been nine other hatchlings with him, where were they all? The cold of the crevice quickly filled up with his small body's heat, a small comfort as he thought about what might have happened to his friends. They could be dead, or hurt, or even worse, though he was young enough that he didn't know what else could happen.

He heard footsteps and pulled himself forward out of the crevice, it could be his Rider. But it wasn't, it was three large bulky shapes which he couldn't recognize in the dark. He gave a squeak at them and turned tail and ran, as fast as he could. He heard the heavy footsteps on the stone floor and knew that they couldn't even be the kind of being that his Rider was, they were light and swift and would have caught him already. He felt the ground below him start to slope and knew that he would soon be reaching an opening, he could smell it a fresh, cool breeze brushing against his scales. The beings chasing him didn't stop running even though he was about to leave them behind. If anything, they sped up, not wanting to figure out what kind of two-leg they were. He leaped into the air about a foot and flapped his four foot wingspan, it was faster than walking, but also more tiring as he hadn't started his stamina training yet.

When he felt the air below him empty, he knew that he was in trouble. And was he right, he had flown right into a chasm. He stopped flapping and stretched his wings out to glide, he looked back, realizing that the light was much better and he could make out the features of the beings behind him.

They had red hair, blue eyes, and were all females from the way that they smelled, like sand, he realized. They had swords hanging on sheaths by their side, he wriggled in joy at the knowledge that he could remember what they were called. And looked angry, they shouted something at him but he couldn't understand, he didn't want to understand. He looked back ahead and used his tail to direct his glide and he avoided a collision with a piece of rock jutting out from the ceiling that would have ended his short life. He wheeled around and stopped in front of the piece of rock, it was no rock, he realized with surprise. It was a huge tree as big as the Manoa Tree maybe even bigger, growing upside down on the roof of the stone cavern, it looked like a good place to rest. He settle down on one of the branches and watched the three females make their way down the slope that he had glided-down-on-wings.

All three of them held themselves with a strange kind of grace, as if they were used to being obeyed. He wondered what they were but dismissed it, he was only a week old, not nearly old enough to wonder what they were yet. When they had looked around for him and started leaving, he rose and raised his wings, he pushed himself off and let himself glide down to the other side, he had noticed a ledge with a small entrance. He landed and hurried along, claws clicking on the ground, but softer than they normally would. He saw a light start to grow wider in his eyes and headed toward it with zeal. When he reached it he stopped in horror, there were his nine companions, but each of them were dead, with arrows in them, dragon blood bathed the sandy ground. A warm wind had suddenly turned cold as he watched a swirl of sand make it's way across the harder packed sand of the desert. He froze before giving an squeak of surprise and turning back into the cave, he would rather face years of dark before walking in his friends' blood.

Glaedr awoke to a mind prodding at his, with a thought of annoyance towards whomever had awoken him be let the mind in after making sure that it was one of the few people whom he let talk to him.

_Are you fine, Master? You were glowing while your mind slept._

Glaedr had never known that Eldunari glowed when mind-sleeping, but now he knew, and he would dwell on it later.

_I am fine, it was merely me reminiscing. Saphira, tell Eragon that I have mourned enough, I will help him with my knowledge and energy. _

He could feel the surprise in Saphira's mind before gratitude took it's place.

_I will tell him, and Master, we are sorry, we will never begin to understand._

He knew what she was talking about and silently gave thanks that he had such understanding students.

_I thank you Saphira, but there is no reason to mourn, I will see him again someday, right now is not the time for mourning anyway, the time is after Galbatorix is brought to justice. Remember that Saphira, mourning is for after battles._

I understand, though I think that Eragon needs it more than I.

There was a disturbance in her thoughts and he realized that someone else was talking to her, he quietly called her attention to him and said his goodbye, she said the same in turn and parted from his mind, leaving him to his thoughts.

He quickly turned his thoughts to the dream and would have shuddered if he had had skin. He remembered the experience well, it had happened very shortly after he had hatched, he had hoped to forget about the network of caves. But it seemed that while being in his Eldunari he was seeing things that he never wanted to see again, things that he would rather stay hidden. But this had been an recurring dream, always ending at the same time, he was sure that it was more than just an coincidence. It had some kind of hidden meaning, something that he was sure he would find out if he thought more deeply about it.


	4. Dreamwalking

Chapter Four:After Feinster

Eragon closed his eyes and sighed, silence at last. All day he had been helping the Varden with the wounded, healing the injured and caring for those who would not make it even with magic. He smiled when he thought of the many lives that he had saved, in a nonviolent way, it made him feel good to know that he could help someone without using a weapon besides his wits, it felt good.

_Sleep, little one, I will let no one trouble you until you awake by yourself._

Saphira's voice sounded soothing, like water running over a tired muscle, only in this case his mind was in need of rest. He gratefully nodded, even though she wouldn't be able to know by sight, and let himself drift off into his waking dreams.

The moment that he drifted off he found himself in a forest, the kind that seemed endless as one walked through it, but was only a small patch of trees. He looked up at the leaves waving in an invisible breeze that he couldn't feel, he frowned at this and suddenly gave a start as he slowly realized that he had control over his body. He turned in a circle and rubbed where the familiar weight of Brisingr should be, of course it wasn't there. He frowned before regaining his emotionless mask and looking down at himself and giving a start.

He was dressed in a white tunic, leggings, and cloak. There were intricate designs of dragons intertwined together, in a strange gold color. He rubbed one of them and was surprised when gold came off and the designs disappeared, leaving behind a stainless white tunic again. He looked up as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and the feeling that he was being watched came over him, he turned and shot a quick look around the clearing.

"If this is as observant as you are in real life, then I don't want to be there when you are killed."

The voice came from right next to him, he whirled, hand flying to his waist even though he knew that he would find nothing.

"I'm not going to harm you, in dreams one can be harmed, but not permanently. I would suggest looking above you."

Eragon looked up and took a step back as a shadow parted from the tree above him and landed without a sound in front of him. It was an elf, with short silver hair, shorter than any other elf's hair that he had ever seen. Eyes of a misty blue peeked out from behind bangs that framed an angular head, the thing that Eragon found strange was that the elf's bang hair was tipped black. The elf was wearing black, which had made him look like a shadow. The elf seemed to be studying him, as if evaluating him for something. A smiled suddenly broke across the previously emotionless face and the elf nodded to himself. The elf strode over to him and held out of hand, upon which Eragon noticed a gedway ignasia, a Dragon Rider, Eragon thought with excitement.

"I'm Arus, though my friends call me young and stupid."

Eragon smiled at the last bit and took the proferred hand and shook it while introducing himself to the elf.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, my friends call me Eragon, though everyone else does as well."

Arus smiled at him warmly and dropped his hand, Eragon thought that he had never seen so much emotion on an elf's face before in his life.

"You are probably wondering where you are."

Eragon nodded while Arus moved off by a tree and leaned against it, a smile still playing at his lips.

"Welcome to Du Weldenvarden when I lived there. The only part that is not made up of pine trees."

Eragon looked around in new wonder, suddenly realizing that Oromis had mentioned something about places such as this in his previous studies, only briefly, as if it pained him to speak of them. He suddenly realized that what Arus had said was true, there were no pine trees here in this immediate area of the forest.

How is it that I'm talking to an elf, in a part of Du Weldenvarden that is from before the elves came here. And doing all this while I'm sleeping?

"I'm also guessing that you are wondering how you are asleep and yet talking with an elf?"

Eragon looked at Arus with surprise and nodded slowly, all the while wondering how the elf could know what he was thinking.

"It is an art called dreamwalking. It only happens when one of the ones sleeping is an elf, I'm used to this by now. Basically, this is how things happened. We both fell asleep at the same time, we are both elves. My mind reached for your automatically, and because we both had something in common happening we went here. Mostly this happens when something important is about to happen, don't worry, it can't happen when ones intent is for menace."

"So, this could happen again?"

Arus looked as if he were musing for a few seconds before the confusion cleared from his eyes and left behind the same warm smile that Eragon was now getting used to.

"It could happen again. After all, out minds are touching right now, we know each other, in a way. Aye, it could very well happen again."

Eragon frowned for a second before giving a shrug, deciding not to dwell too deeply in something that he knew he didn't fully understand.

"I don't understand very well, but enough to get me by."

A clear, silver laugh filled the trees and Eragon smiled when he realized that it was Arus.

"You will understand if you live long enough to see the end of this war."

Eragon looked down at his feet and shuffled a small mound of dirt around.

"I don't know if I will survive."

He confided to Arus while still looking at the ground, suddenly two boots came into his point of view and a firm hand lifted his chin.

"Chin up. I almost didn't survive two wars, you're bound to survive one."

Arus dropped his hand and smiled gently at him in encouragement.

"I thought the same, it's only natural for someone to think that they'll die. It's a good way to think when your in a war. If you think that your going to die, survival will be all the more sweeter."

"I guess that that would make sense. But I don't want to die yet, I haven't seen anything that I want to see, gone where I want to go."

Arus was shaking his head lightly as if in sorrow, though he remained smiling.

"Young people always think that, but not many people can say that they were a Dragon Rider. It may seem like you've done nothing, but you've done more than most people even dream about."

It was Eragon's turn to smile, he had to admit that Arus seemed to know what he was saying.

"Not many people can say that they've survived two wars, either."

Arus's eyes clouded with something before he sighed and turned away.

"I have to wake up, duties call. I'm sure that we'll meet somehow, so this isn't good-bye."

Arus suddenly disappeared without a sound or trace. Eragon blinked in surprise and stirred his own heart to wake up.

Looking up at the blue tent roof instead of around at a forest was disorientating before he shook his head lightly to clear it and swung his legs off the cot and sitting on the edge, gave a yawn and ran his fingers lightly through his hair. He contemplated what had happened during his dream for a few minutes before coming to the conclusion that he really didn't want to know how it had happened. He stood and walked over to one of his packs and drew out a loaf of bread. He took a bite out of it and while munching on it touched Saphira's mind to have a nice conversation with his dragon.

_How long was I asleep?_

_Only a little time, not even an hour, I would guess._

Eragon groaned before stepping out into the light that the canvas of the tent covered so well. He blinked once before shading his eyes and peering up at the sun. He had hoped to sleep for a couple hours, but it seemed that something was against him sleeping at the moment, but he didn't want to go back into the tent, it was hot inside the walls. He ran his fingers through his hair again and gave a final yawn before adjusting his sword sheath, he mentally berated himself for sleeping with it on.

_I'm thinking that I want to go back to sleep, but something tells me that sleep won't come easy. What do you think that I should do, Saphira?_

Her reply was riddled with amusement.

_Why don't you find something to read in Domia abr Wyrda?_

_Reading isn't something that I feel like doing, I could go visit Joed. Oh, Saphira I told Joed that he could ride you... I'm sorry for not asking you first, but-_

_Little one, there is no need to explain, I know that you wouldn't just let anyone ride me. And Joed understands that I am a living, intelligent being, unlike some humans._

_But I really am sorry about not asking._

_Well then, apology accepted. And, little one, go talk to Arya. We might not mourn outwardly, but I have yet to see Arya since after the meeting that Nasuada ordered. Even then, she looked like her mind wasn't focused on what was being said._

_Won't that go across the wrong way? A man meeting a woman to talk about something, people could get to talking._

_Just tell her that I am here for her, and if she doesn't want to speak to someone using her mind then you will be there, we knew Oromis so well that he was like a father to you._

_Well, everyone needs comfort. I'll try, but if I make her angry, you better be prepared to explain what my intentions were, and how told me to do it._

_Of course, little one._

Saphira said as she watched him make his way towards Arya's tent.


	5. A Misunderstood Approach

Chapter Five:A Misunderstood Approach

"Arya?"Eragon knocked on one of the posts supporting Arya's tent up again."Arya? Are you in there?"

If he had felt stupid before, he felt incredibly stupid now, if anybody passed by and saw him talking to a tent, rumors would definitely start roaming around the Varden camp. He didn't know if Arya was actually in there for Arya herself had told him about a spell that she knew that made it impossible for anyone to tell if anything were alive in her tent, he had thought it ingenious at the time, but now he found it annoying.

"If you don't answer me then I'll come in."

It sounded stupid, even to him, and very immature. But he wouldn't talk to a tent anymore, he pushed aside the tent flap after having steeled himself for any manner of tongue-lashing. But nothing would have ever prepared him for the sight of Arya, slumped against a tent pole, knees drawn up to her chest, head buried in her knees. He started at Arya's appearance but went to her and squatted next to her, concerned deeply for his friend.

"Arya, are you well?"

He mentally kicked himself for having asked such a stupid question when his answer was so obvious. Arya's head snapped up and she looked at him for a few moments, eyes unfocused. Then her eyes focused and he could see the sadness buried in her emerald orbs. She stood in a movement, but looked almost clumsy as she did. Eragon stood as well, though his was much more graceful than hers. He looked at Arya with some anxiety, knowing that he had just entered _her_ tent, and had invaded _her_ privacy, and _she_ was a woman.

"Eragon,"Arya's voice sounded distant, as if she were speaking to him, but not at him."What brings you here today."

"Arya svit-kona,"Eragon licked his lips as he contemplated how to make this sound as sincere as he could."As I have put my mourning behind me as far as I could, I had hoped that I might help your self with your grief."

From the way her eyes narrowed to the way she suddenly seemed much taller than usual, Eragon knew without a doubt, that he was in trouble.

"Eragon Shadeslayer,"He winced at her tone of voice, she sounded much more than angry."If you _think_, that I need _your_ help to overcome _my_ grief then you are sadly mistaken."

She was obviously waiting for him to make a comment of sorts, when none was forthcoming she looked, if it were even possible, even more angry.

_Saphira._

His weak plea to Saphira for help was answered with a very amused sounding dragon invading both of their mind.

_Arya, he does mean well, perhaps his way of saying things is different than yours, you must have mistaken his means. It was I who told him to come and propose to help you through your time of sadness, but being a mere child._ She ignored his cries of protest and went on. _He worded it much differently than I would have in this kind of situation. Glaedr has told us that he is over his mourning, and we have decided to put out own mourning behind us. We can mourn for the dead when there is time to mourn, after this war. We have known loss, and would like to let you know that we, too, have lost a great friend. And wish to let you know that you can always talk to either of us if you find need. _

Arya's anger seemed to die down as Saphira spoke to the elf, something that Eragon greatly appreciated, as an angry elf was a fearsome sight. He nodded his agreement with what Saphira had said and absentmindedly tugged on the lacing holding his arm guards on.

"I am sorry, Eragon finirel, for my outburst of anger, it was wrong of me to assume the meaning behind your words, even if they were poorly chosen."

Eragon gave a slight shake of his head.

"It is I who should be begging your forgiveness, for I did invade your privacy."

Arya didn't get a chance to answer for a messenger suddenly appeared in the tent, a boy of no more than eleven or twelve, panting for breath.

"Nasuada, leader of the Varden, requests both Eragon Shadeslayer, and Arya,"The boy stopped her for a second, clearly wondering over what to call Arya as a title, but then shrugged slightly himself as if to shrug away a thought."she requests both of your presence in her command tent."Finished summoning them the boy turned quickly and rushed out of the tent, their presences clearly frightening the child.

Eragon looked at where the child had disappeared with a sigh before leaving the tent as well. He stretched when he got out and grunted grumpily when Saphira landed in front of him.

_Have good manners and invite Arya to ride with us._

Eragon started, that would sound very wrong to Arya, very wrong. He glared at his dragon before turning in the direction of Nasuada's tent,"I'll walk."He stated grumpily at the sapphire bulk that was Saphira. The sound of grating rocks filled the air as Saphira laughed, Arya, having just left the tent, did not understand but had the decency to not question the both of them, but ran to catch up with Eragon and walked with him.

It was actually pleasant walking through the Varden camp, normally it would be hot, but with a dragon flying over you and casting a huge shadow, it was almost impossible to be sweating. But by the time they had reached the red command tent, both were sweating with the excursion of walking through half of a camp of canvas tents, it was bound to get hot. Eragon groaned to himself as he thought over the prospect of having to enter a tent when it was blazing hot. Surprisingly, when he entered, it was cool, very cool. He guessed that there were cooling spells in the tent, for how else would it be cold?

Nasuada beckoned them toward her, of one accord the two made their way through the tent, with it's large oak table in the middle and the many chairs around it. Saphira's head poked through the gap made for her and Eragon felt much better knowing that Saphira would be able to hear what they said.

"Eragon, Arya,"Nasuada started."I have called you here to pass on some requests made by Queen Islanzadi. She wishes for the both of you to come to the elves, not for a funeral, but she wishes to see you again Arya, and wishes to have Eragon and Saphira's presence as they will be taking Dras Leona."


	6. Can't Think Of A Name

Chapter Six:I Can't Think Of A Name

Eragon looked down at the world, speeding by so fast from his vantage point upon Saphira. The world sped by so fast, but to him it felt like time stood still. He was with Saphira, alone up in the great ocean of blue that was the sky. But, they weren't quite alone, for Arya was sitting behind him, though she was sitting rather stiff, which just wasn't the way to fly on a dragon. He himself was relaxed, almost slumping in the saddle, he just couldn't see how Arya could stand sitting so stiffly, she would surely be sore by the time that the sun set. He mentally shrugged the confusing thoughts away and concentrated on how long it would take them.

_Saphira where would you say that we are?_

He was suddenly seeing Alagaesia in a new perspective, all laid out as if he were high up enough to see the entire continent. Things blurred as his vision concentrated on the bottom of the Spine, where a sapphire jewel was flying. No, he realized, that was Saphira, he gasped.

___How did you do that?_

Saphira's answer sounded somewhat smug.

_____Just something that Glaedr showed me, that is why dragons always know where they are._

Her answer only made his thoughts more confused.

_______But, what exactly is it?_

_______Glaedr called it a dragon's 'world eye,' a magic of sorts. It confused me as well when he first told me._

_______I will never understand the full limits of a dragon's magic. _Eragon thought to himself_______. __Saphira how long would you guess until we reach Gil'ead?_

Saphira was silent for a time, calculating how long it had taken them to reach this far and how much father they had to go.

___________I would think around two to three more days, as we will not be needing as much speed as we did before._

Eragon mentally nodded to himself, noting the information gladly.

So, He weighed his words before speaking them._____________If we aren't there in two to three days, then can I say that you owe me one?_

_______________Eragon!_

Even before Saphira tilted forward into a dive, he knew that she was going to. Forgetting about the elf behind him he whooped in excitement. He leaned forward against the saddle to meet the wind, he felt so free, more so than he had in a long time. Of course Saphira had done this before, but then he needed to return to the Varden at a certain time. Here, now, he was free to do whatever he wanted, but he never forgot about his duties. Mid-dive Saphira twisted off into a corkscrew, then she pulled up swiftly and let an updraft lift her up. Gaining the altitude that she had lost in the dive, the whole dive took only a few minutes.

_________________Saphira, we will not be able to do much of that after this war, we will be the Lead Rider and dragon. It is hard to understand, we have so much more responsibility now._

_________________And we didn't have responsibility before?_

Eragon hurriedly corrected his mistake, though he knew that Saphira knew what he meant.

___________________I did say more, didn't I. We will have more responsibility._

___________________Why reply when you knew that I knew what you meant?_

___________________I have to get used to saying the right things, comes with being the Lead Rider, and as Lead dragon you should practice saying that right things as well._

__________________The sound of rocks grating together perforated the air around him as Saphira replied.

___________________I already know how to speak correctly, perhaps I should give you lessons?_

Eragon didn't reply to that but instead fell into a sullen silence, all amusement gone for him. Saphira snaked her head back and snorted a puff of smoke around his head, he frowned and muttered a spell to clear it away, suppressing a cough all the time.


	7. Y'ani

Chapter Seven:Y'ani

Eragon picked up a good sized stick off the ground and added it to the growing pile balanced in his right arm. He walked a little farther and picked up another before glancing down at the pile he had in his arm and judging it to be enough, he looked up at the sun kissing the horizon and sighed contently. He looked around for a few moments, watching a leaf lazily spin around as it drifted down to the forest floor to join the millions of leaves already littering the ground. A curious sound broke him out of his reverie, a kind-of high pitched cry, like a hunting call. He listened to it and determined that it was moving away from him. [i]Would have been interesting to see the animal that made it, never heard that kind of call before.[/i] Eragon stood listening for a few more moments before he began to pick his way back to the camp they had made, sure that it would only take a short time to get back.

The sun had long been below the horizon when he finally retraced his steps back to Saphira. Arya was already in her waking dreams on a bedroll next to the stones she had put in a ring in the middle of the clearing. Eragon quietly built a 'house' in the ring and set it afire, he fed it slowly, making sure to choose the driest pieces of wood he had gotten so there would be less smoke. He sat down on his bedroll, which had somehow managed to get out of the saddlebags and onto the ground, and leaned against Saphira, making sure not to wake her. He sat in silence for a time, unable to fall into his waking dreams no matter how hard he tried.

_What bothers you, Eragon?_

Eragon was surprised to hear Glaedr's voice.

_Nothing bothers me, Master._

_Then why do you remain awake?_

He was silent for a time before answering.

_I do not feel ready to become Lead Rider. What if I-_

_Eragon, do not think about the what ifs, but about what is. When you become Lead Rider you shall have Saphira and me, and the wisdom of dragons is greater than that of humans._

_I suppose so. Thank you, master._

_Sleep well, Eragon._

_Saphira?_ Eragon thought softly to the slumbering dragon after Glaedr had left his mind, tossing a stick into the fire he had lit.

_Aye, little one?_ She questioned, lifting her massive head off the ground to look at him. He knew that she was tired after all the flying she had done, but he was still bothered by the Lead Rider business, and wanted to put it to rest before he fell asleep.

_Do you think that I shall make a good Lead Rider?_

_Eragon._ Saphira thought tiredly, setting her head back down on the ground and closing her eyes._ What brings about this solemn thought?_

_Nothing important, I'm just worrying._ Eragon tossed another stick into the fire, watching the sparks it created in the smoke flare up and then die out as quickly. He leaned back against Saphira's massive belly and stared up at the stars above him.

_Eragon, there is no reason to worry, you shall make a wonderful Lead Rider, and you shall have Glaedr and me to guide you, and Arya should be more than willing to help you with her years of knowledge. Now, get some sleep, we have a long journey tomorrow._

_Very well, Saphira. Though, I do not sleep._ He thought with an amusing tone. She blew a smoke ring into his face; he waved it away, trying to not cough. He curled up on his bedroll beside Saphira's belly and closed his eyes, trying to fall into his waking dreams. When he did finally drift off, his night was plagued with awful dreams of swords and war, he didn't understand any of it while he was dreaming it, nor when he awoke.

He ate a strip of the deer Saphira had caught and cooked the night before to quiet his belly and then began to hurriedly dismember the small camp they had made. Arya was silent while she put away her bedroll and wrapped some of the meat from the deer. Before he put the saddle on Saphira, Eragon scattered the coals from the long cold fire. Arya didn't speak until he was saddling Saphira, and even then it was in answer to a question from Saphira.

_What did I do, Saphira?_ She didn't reply but gave a snort of amusement and blew a smoke puff in the air. _Why do you like blowing smoke so much?_ He thought, amused at his dragon's liking of puffing smoke.

_My, aren't you full of questions today?_ Saphira said with an amused chuckle. He shook his head with a smile and checked the straps one last time before climbing up the dragon's bulky shoulder and strapping in, he stretched an arm down to help Arya on, but she ignored it and clambered up by herself. He gave a half-shrug to himself and refused to puzzle over it. Saphira took off slower than she normally would and flew slower than normal, he could hear around him much better. He gave a start when the high-pitched call he had heard the night before reached his ears, he looked around for the source and was puzzled that he couldn't find it, it sounded close.

"Look up, Eragon." Arya adressed him for the first time that day. He looked up and stared in amazement at the creature flying above them. He would have thought it to be a common bird of prey, if not for the strange hue of the bird's feathers. He had never seen such colors on a bird before, it's whole body was a brilliant orange dulled with black, it's wings were brightly colored like autumn. It flew above them for a while before diving down into the dark forest below. Eragon watched where it had disappeared for a time before his curiosity got the better of him.

"What was that, Arya?"

"I've heard them called Y'ani, or rather, firebirds."

"Firebirds?"

"They look like they are on fire at sunset, or so I've been told, they are very rarely seen this far from the desert, they like the heat."

They flew in silence for a time, Eragon pondering over what he had just learned. He twisted in the saddle to look at Arya.

"I've been pondering over it, but I can't seem to find what Y'ani means. Do you know?"

Arya laughed at his confusion before answering.

"That may be because Y'ani isn't a word from the ancient language, I've been told it's meaning is 'fire flys', though, I could have been lied to, as I was told in common."

"Not from the ancient language?"

"Aye, the ancient language isn't the only old language in Alagaesia."

_It isn't?_

_Little one, you can be clueless sometimes, there is the dwarven tongues, and I Glaedr told me of the nomads languages, Arya means it could be dwarven or nomad._

_Oh._ Was Eragon's only answer. He twisted back in the saddle. His stomach grumbled unhappily; he reached down into one of the saddlebags and grabbed a loaf of bread, he was about to tear into it, but Saphira reminded him of Arya just in time. He broke it in half and handed it over his shoulder to Arya, who took it without a word.

-  
*le gasp* I can't believe I just wrote! But I was bored, and I wrote. Please point out any mistakes, errors, or otherwise bungles at your leisure!


End file.
